Hedorah
Bio The Hedorah are organisms that were created by the Sednians to consume the pollution that was a by-product of their industrial technology. It's because of this that they have an instinctual drive to consume pollution regardless of any danger that might be involved in doing so. They have some form of problem-solving intellect, which is seen by them merging with each other to grow larger and changing their form to better suit their environment and accomplishing what they need done. History 15,000 Years Ago The Sednians create the Hedorahs as a means to repair their planet's biosphere, which was damaged by their out of control use of industrial technology. The creatures are designed to consume all forms of pollution, but they end up causing more harm than good when it's discovered that they produce a far deadlier pollution in response to consuming Sednian pollution. Sednia's biosphere degrades at a faster rate and the Sednians end up going extinct. Without anything to regulate them, the Hedorahs continue destroying the planet past the point where it can be saved. 12,000 Years Ago The Hedorahs are finally removed from Sednia due to the efforts of the Nebulans' cyborg kaiju Gigan. Many of the pollution kaiju are killed, forcing the survivors to merge into a single entity that ends up being driven off the planet. During its travel through space, it collides with the Ikeya-Seki Comet. This kills half of the individuals comprising the entity, but it manages to hang on to life as the comet hurtles through space. 1971 When the Ikeya-Seki Comet passes by the Earth this year, Hedorah senses the enormous amount of pollution on the planet and detaches itself from the comet. The Smog Monster has a good portion of its body burnt up upon entering the atmosphere, but it manages to survive and makes the waters near Suruga Bay its new home. It takes on a form similar to that of a tadpole and thrives in the polluted body of water, increasing in size within a matter of weeks. Humanity becomes aware of its presence when it attacks oil tankers in the area and makes landfall outside Sagami Bay a few nights later in a form resembling an amphibious quadruped. The creature feeds on industrial smokestacks at a nearby fuel refinery before it's interrupted by Godzilla (II), who does battle with it. Godzilla manages to drive Hedorah off after learning his Atomic Ray is ineffective against Hedorah, but not before a chunk of it is separated. The chunk takes on a life of its own slip away into the sea after killing some nearby people. Days pass before the main Hedorah reveals itself again, this time in an aerial form resembling a flying saucer. The Smog Monster as it flies around Japan's heavily industrialized areas in search of pollution until Mothra confronts it at the Japan Oil Company and drives it off. While that's going on, the second Hedorah is consuming cars on a freeway. The Markalite Squadron and the Science Patrol confront the kaiju, but it's the arrival of Godzilla that drives the creature away. The two Smog Monsters are soon driven into the Mt. Fuji area as a result of a plan created by Monarch scientists and explained to Mothra and Godzilla, who are the ones who force the pollution creatures there. The Hedorahs merge into a single entity, one with the purpose of combat in mind, and a battle between it and the duo of Godzilla and Mothra occurs. Monarch's plan to destroy Hedorah involved getting the creature in between two giant electrodes and drying it out, but the kaiju's battle ends up destroying the power lines being used to charge the electrodes with electricity. As the humans scramble to fix the power lines, the kaiju continue battling, which leads to Mothra's death at the hands of Hedorah. Hedorah nearly smothers a weakened Godzilla with its sludge, but the Science Patrol manages to draw the creature back over to the electrodes by firing on it. The electrodes, which were assumed to be fixed, are activated, but they only work for a couple of seconds. Hedorah is wracked with pain in those few seconds and destroys the Maser weaponry that try to reactivate the electrodes by firing their energy projectiles on its surface. Before Hedorah can leave, Godzilla uses his Atomic Ray on the electrodes, powering them up and electrocuting Hedorah. The Smog Monster is dried out from the inside out by 3 million volts of electricity before its body is torn apart by Godzilla, who powers the electrodes again to ensure that the creature is thoroughly dehydrated and is unable to return. Abilities/Aspects Aquatic Form * Can fire acidic mud from its body * Body has a corrosive effect on objects and organisms that come into contact with it * Seeks out highly concentrated areas of pollution in order to feed and increase its size - can also accomplish growing larger by absorbing any available materials into its mass, including other Hedorah * Unaffected by radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Ray * Projectiles absorbed into its mass that detonate while inside and explosions on the outside merely scatter pieces that will eventually re-form into new Hedorah * Is able to shape-shift into different forms to further suit its environment * Able to extend appendages or certain parts of its body to attack foes from a distance * Adept swimmer Weakness: * Will die from massive dehydration Land Form * Can fire acidic mud from its body * Body has a corrosive effect on objects and organisms that come into contact with it * Can spray a sulfuric acid mist that kills biomass and corrodes steel * Seeks out highly concentrated areas of pollution in order to feed and increase its size - can also accomplish growing larger by absorbing any available materials into its mass, including other Hedorah * Uses its bodily fluids, all acidic and toxic to living creatures, to flood areas to kill large enemies * Unaffected by radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Ray * Projectiles absorbed into its mass that detonate while inside and explosions on the outside merely scatter pieces that will eventually re-form into new Hedorah * Is able to shape-shift into different forms to further suit its environment * Able to extend appendages or certain parts of its body to attack foes from a distance Weakness: * Will die from massive dehydration Flying Form * Flight at mach 1 * Can fire acidic mud from its body * Can spray a sulfuric acid mist that kills biomass and corrodes steel * Can fire Crimson Energy Beams from the top of its eyes that will create toxic smoke on impact * Body has a corrosive effect on objects and organisms that come into contact with it * Seeks out highly concentrated areas of pollution in order to feed and increase its size - can also accomplish growing larger by absorbing any available materials into its mass, including other Hedorah * Unaffected by radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Ray * Projectiles absorbed into its mass that detonate while inside and explosions on the outside merely scatter pieces that will eventually re-form into new Hedorah * Is able to shape-shift into different forms to further suit its environment * Able to extend appendages or certain parts of its body to attack foes from a distance Weakness: * Will die from massive dehydration Fighting Form * Can fire acidic mud from its body * Can spray a sulfuric acid mist that kills biomass and corrodes steel * Can fire Crimson Energy Beams from the top of its eyes that will create toxic smoke on impact * Body has a corrosive effect on objects and organisms that come into contact with it * Uses its bodily fluids, all acidic and toxic to living creatures, to flood areas to kill large enemies * Seeks out highly concentrated areas of pollution in order to feed and increase its size - can also accomplish growing larger by absorbing any available materials into its mass, including other Hedorah * Unaffected by radiation and the effects of Godzilla's Atomic Ray * Projectiles absorbed into its mass that detonate while inside and explosions on the outside merely scatter pieces that will eventually re-form into new Hedorah * Is able to shape-shift into different forms to further suit its environment * Able to extend appendages or certain parts of its body to attack foes from a distance Weakness: * Will die from massive dehydration Category:Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju